Comedian
The Comedian, also known as Edward Morgan Blake, is a character from the Watchmen series published by DC Comics. He is an unpowered “superhero” who was a member of the Minutemen and later entered government service. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Batman (Thomas Wayne) vs. The Comedian' (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Captain America (Marvel) *Crossbones (Marvel) *Punisher (Marvel) *The Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Wild Dog (DC) History Eddie Blake had the longest crime-fighting career out of all the costumed crime fighters in the Watchmen universe. He first started as an independent vigilante in the 1940s, taking on the name of the Comedian, However, Blake’s motives were never pure, and he firmly believed in profiting from his activities. Along with fighting criminals, Blake would shake down victims for rewards. The Minutemen In 1939, the masked vigilante known as Captain Metropolis decided that the vigilantes would be more effective in fighting crime if they banded together as a team. As such, he recruited the heroes Hooded Justice, Nite Owl (Hollis Mason), Silk Spectre, Silhouette, Mothman, Dollar Bill, and the Comedian. The team, however, was always fraught with hostility between the members. Just one year into its operation, the team hit its first breaking point. After a photo-shoot, the Silk Spectre went into another room to change her clothing, and Eddie followed her and tried to rape her. Hooded Justice realized what was going on, and went to the Silk Spectre’s rescue. After being beaten by Hooded Justice, the Comedian pulled a gun and threatened to kill anyone who touched him again. The attack was hushed up, for the good of the vigilante community, but the Comedian was ejected from the group. After that, Eddie returned to his earlier semi-hero, semi-villain activities. The 1940s In 1941, Eddie was stabbed in the chest by a small-time hoodlum and seriously injured. In response to this, Eddie exchanged his green-and-purple uniform, for a more protective suit of black leather. At about this same time he was recruited by the FBI to assist the government in counter-intelligence work. During World War 2, Eddie was trained in combat, outdoor survival, and sabotage, and he was sent to Guadalcanal to fight the Japanese. During a combat mission, his unit ran into an ambush, and Eddie was left for dead. He was rescued by a native woman and her son, and they tended to his wounds. It was the first time that Eddie had ever received kindness. When Eddie’s commanding officer, Captain Peterman, ordered an artillery strike on the area, Eddie went back to his rescuer’s cave to try to save them, but he arrived too late. He arrived in time to see the wounded woman stagger out of her cave, and subsequently be shot by Peterman as a “merciful” death. Eddie later snuck into the Captain’s tent and slit his throat with a Japanese bayonet. After the War, Eddie returned to the U.S. as a hero and continued working for the government. At this time, he became friends with the Kennedy family, often playing rugby with John and Robert. The 1950s In the early 1950s, the House Un-American Activities Committee (HUAC) began investigating the activities of the masked vigilantes. While most of the vigilantes were forced to reveal they're true identities and appear before the Committee for questioning, Eddie’s government work protected him. Indeed, his work for the FBI helped turn him into a patriotic symbol. The 1960s During the 1950s, Eddie had become friends with the powerful Kennedy family, and this continued after John Kennedy was elected President of the United States in 1960. At the request of Jacqueline Kennedy, Eddie met and killed Marilyn Monroe, whom Jacqueline considered a threat to her husband. During the 1960s, Eddie’s work became more political, with Eddie helping J. Edgar Hoover suppresses the worst aspects of Hollis Mason’s autobiography, which exposed too many government secrets. And it was at this time he had a run-in with the young vigilante Ozymandias, and defeated him in combat, by the slightest of margins. President Kennedy’s Secretary of Defense, Robert McNamara, asked Eddie to go to Vietnam, as an advisor to the U.S. troops there, so he went. Eddie threw himself into the fighting, forming his elite unit. In 1966, while at home on leave, he went to a meeting organized by the Minuteman hero, Captain Metropolis. There, Metropolis unveiled his plans to create a new crime-fighting team, this time called “The Crimebusters.” The Comedian, however, openly mocked the idea, and succeeded in derailing the plans. As such the Crimebusters never formed. In 1968, when an assassination attempt against Robert Kennedy failed, Eddie killed the senator, hoping to foil his plan to end the Vietnam War. The 1970s In 1971, Dr. Manhattan joined the war effort in Vietnam and soon brought the war to a conclusion. When Eddie began discussing going home, a Vietnamese woman, who was pregnant with Eddie’s child, confronted him. When he refused to even consider taking her with him, she took a broken beer bottle and slashed Eddie’s face. Eddie shot and killed the woman in retaliation, but the attack left him permanently scarred. As the public mood soured on masked vigilantes, the New York City police went out on strike, and the vigilantes worked to maintain order on the streets. The Comedian teamed up with Nite Owl II, and Eddie used excessive violence against the people in the street. Eventually, the U.S. Congress passed the Keene Act, requiring all masks to register with the government. Most masks retired, but the Comedian, like Dr. Manhattan, registered and went to work for the U.S. Government. From the DC Database. 'Death' Eddie somehow discovered Ozymandias' secret plan to attack New York City and was horrified by the machinations, yet he remained silent about it. In October of 1985, he visited Edgar Jacobi, his former arch-enemy "Moloch", while he was drunk. Sobbing, he told him that everything in life was a joke, yet he could not understand the one that he saw on the island, before departing in an inebriated stupor. A few days later, he was attacked in his apartment; being tossed around and beaten before being thrown from the window and plummeting to his death below. Death Battle Info Abilities *Advanced hand-to-hand combat **One of the few people to beat Ozymandias in a fight. However, with age, his strength diminished. *Firearms **Decent with a .45 handgun and a pump-action shotgun *Tactical analysis **Military tactics he learned from WWII and Vietnam. *Espionage **His government-sanctioned activities suggest that he was very talented in or received training in covert operations and unconventional warfare. It's possible that he was a CIA Black-Ops type agent during the 1960s and 1970s. *Investigation **Skilled detective. Weapons *.45 pistol *Pump-action shotgun *Flamethrower *Grenade launcher *Gas grenades Feats * Assisted America during the war of Vietnam * Lives his version of the "American Dream" * Strong enough to punch through a stone wall * Surprisingly agile for a man in his early 60s * Somehow learned of Ozymandias' plan using his impressive detective skills ** But decided to not to do anything about it. Flaws * Arrogant * Short-tempered * Incredibly violent * Hate-filled * Possibly insane * Not exactly an expert marksman * Killed by Ozymandias Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Assassin Category:Bombers Category:Boxers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Detectives Category:Gun Wielders Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Martial Artist Category:Mercenaries Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Spy Category:US Combatants Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Villains Category:Watchmen characters